


Does A Body Good

by SturgeonGuy29



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Established Relationship, Lactation Kink, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SturgeonGuy29/pseuds/SturgeonGuy29
Summary: Sid was bent over the sink, his T-shirt hiked up and tucked into his armpits, holding it out of the way. His hands gripped his small round breasts, his thumbs and forefingers bracketing his pink areolas.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165
Collections: Sid Geno ABO Fest





	Does A Body Good

Zhenya turned over in bed and checked the clock. The red numbers swam in his blurry vision. It was the dark asscrack of the night, the hinterland between midnight and morning. He didn’t hear anything from the baby monitor and wasn’t sure at first why he had woken up. Then he realized the light in the bathroom was on.

Sid was bent over the sink, his T-shirt hiked up and tucked into his armpits, holding it out of the way. His hands gripped his small round breasts, his thumbs and forefingers bracketing his pink areolas.

The picture he made seemed lurid in the harsh bathroom lighting, or maybe that was just Zhenya’s dirty mind. Zhenya leaned in the doorway and watched Sid methodically squeezing his breasts, his thumbs slowly moving downward toward his nipples, spraying milk into the sink.

“Quit lurking,” Sid said without looking up. “In or out.”

He was always so grumpy in the middle of the night. “Why you’re up? I don’t hear baby.”

“Nope.” Sid turned his head to grin at Zhenya, still squeezing. “She hasn’t woken up yet.”

Zhenya did the math, then did it again to be sure. “Seven hours? Serious?” 

“Yeah.” Sid released his grip and braced his forearms on the countertop. His nipples continued dripping milk into the sink. “I couldn’t believe it when I woke up to take a leak and we’d made it this far past midnight. But then my goddamn tits hurt too much for me to fall back asleep. Hard as fucking rocks.”

“Why you don’t wake me,” Zhenya said, aiming for a tone of mild reproach. He didn’t want to seem too eager. “I help.”

To his delight, Sid flushed scarlet. “I didn’t want to, uh… you need your sleep.”

Zhenya took a step into the bathroom. “Sid. Come to bed. You don’t want to get, like, clog, or when you’re so sick—”

“Mastitis.” Sid grimaced. “Yeah. That sucked. It’s fine, though, I can just hand-express a little and—”

“Sid.” Zhenya laid his hand on Sid’s back, the broad span of it warm through the worn fabric of his shirt. “Let me help.”

Sid blew out a breath. “Okay. I just need to…” He fumbled for a hand towel and pressed it to his bare chest, and held it there as he straightened. “Sorry. Still leaking.” He was still more pink than not, but he held Zhenya’s gaze steadily.

He was so self-conscious about his tits. They weren’t big or obvious, and were perfectly normal for an omega who had recently given birth, but he still wore a sweatshirt every time he left the house. Even now, months after the baby was born, he didn’t like Zhenya to touch or even look. Unless he needed help.

Zhenya would have been a lot more aggravated by Sid’s skittishness if he didn’t get a thrill from the way Sid blushed and squirmed. 

“Let’s go,” Zhenya said. “Come to bed. You need sleep.”

“I didn’t think sleep was what you had in mind,” Sid said, but he let Zhenya take him by the hand and lead him out into the bedroom.

They climbed into bed together. Zhenya turned the lamp down low, just enough light to see by. Sid reclined against the pillows, sprawled with his hairy legs sticking out of his basketball shorts. Zhenya curled against him, his legs slung across Sid’s lap, head resting on Sid’s shoulder. The position was familiar enough by now that they settled into it easily, their bodies making way for each other.

Zhenya slid his hand beneath the hem of Sid’s T-shirt and rucked it up above Sid’s breasts, crumpling the faded Penguins logo into unrecognizability. “Very full,” he said, skimming his fingertips over the heavy undersides. Sid’s breasts were firm with milk and visibly larger than usual, swollen and hard. 

Sid exhaled shakily and let his head fall back against the pillows. “Yeah. Like I said.”

Zhenya ignored the note of irritation in Sid’s voice. He would feel better in a few minutes. Zhenya gently stroked Sid’s breasts, one and then the other, avoiding the nipples for now. Sid’s skin was warm and veined abundantly in blue. Zhenya ran his fingertips over the tops and then around the sides to the full round bottoms, listening to Sid’s quiet breathing, waiting for the soft sigh he would make as his letdown began.

It came, right on cue. Zhenya sat up and cupped Sid’s breasts with both hands, feeling them go even firmer against his palms. Single droplets of milk welled at the tips of Sid’s nipples, hard now and ready for Zhenya’s mouth.

“Don’t make too much of a mess,” Sid said, even as the first drops ran down his breasts to his ribcage.

Zhenya didn’t reply. He drew Sid down to lie flat on the bed, curled on his side, and nuzzled in close, cradled between Sid’s arms with his face buried in the warm, milk-scented, slightly damp paradise of Sid’s chest. He lapped the milk from Sid’s skin and pressed his head into the mattress to latch on to Sid’s left breast, his mouth open wide to take Sid’s nipple deep.

Milk immediately sprayed across his tongue from the force of Sid’s letdown. Zhenya did nothing for a moment, letting his mouth fill, savoring the sweet milk, his eyes closing in bliss. Then he swallowed it down and began to suck.

Sid sighed again, a soft midnight sound. His fingers combed through Zhenya’s hair. “Be sure you don’t take too much. She’ll probably wake up soon and want to eat.”

Zhenya grunted his assent around Sid’s nipple. His jaw worked as he sucked, drawing the milk from Sid’s breast. His hand on Sid’s hip rhythmically squeezed Sid’s love handle, deliciously soft. That wasn’t enough; he slid his hand beneath the waistband of Sid’s shorts to stroke his warm skin.

They had done this the first time because Sid had a clog he couldn’t get out, not with heat, massage, or frequent application of the baby. “You’re my only hope,” he’d told Zhenya, with that stupid grin like he thought he was being really funny, although Zhenya didn’t get the joke. 

Zhenya hadn’t found the prospect of sucking a clog from Sid’s tit particularly appealing; he thought it would taste weird, for one thing. But Sid had spent all day wincing every time he nursed, and Zhenya had done worse things for far less compelling reasons. 

He hadn’t expected to love it.

Sid shifted against him. “G…”

He wanted Zhenya to switch sides, but Zhenya was enjoying himself right where he was. He stroked Sid’s hip soothingly. The flow of milk had slowed but only slightly. There would be plenty left for the baby.

Zhenya loved everything about this: the taste, the smell of Sid’s body, the soft press of Sid’s breast against his cheeks and chin, being held so close, the way Sid hemmed and hawed and finally came undone. 

He stopped sucking for a moment to bite down gently on Sid’s nipple, and Sid gasped quietly and his fingers tightened in Zhenya’s hair. Zhenya moved his hand from Sid’s hip to his ass, sliding beneath Sid’s shorts to grope the softest and most delicious spot right at the top of the thigh.

Sid laughed breathlessly. “It’s gonna be like that, huh?”

It was _always_ ‘like that.’ Zhenya didn’t bother responding. He worked his hand between Sid’s legs to touch his hole, already slick enough that Zhenya’s fingers moved in an easy glide. Sid twitched, then groaned when Zhenya rubbed him again.

Zhenya pulled off. “Good?” he asked, a little breathless himself.

“Do the other side,” Sid said, which was answer enough.

They repositioned. Zhenya mouthed at the underside of Sid’s breast as he pulled Sid’s thigh over his own waist, getting Sid’s crotch tight against his midsection. Sid was hard—no surprise. Zhenya pressed his own erection to Sid’s shin, grinding a little to get some friction, and opened his mouth over Sid’s nipple.

Sid’s breast was so full that the milk flowed swiftly right away, then even faster as he let down again. Zhenya groaned and sucked, his fat, clumsy, eager tongue working as he drank. He got his hand back between Sid’s thighs and rubbed light circles in time with his sucks, feeling Sid grow softer and wetter with each movement of his fingertips.

“I’m ready,” Sid said. He clamped his thigh around Zhenya’s waist. “Come on. Before she wakes up.”

Zhenya gave a final suck and drew back, his mouth sticky with milk. “Oh, now it’s like that?”

Sid gazed down at him in the dim light, flushed and heavy-lidded, his expression a little uncertain. “You’re the one who started groping me.”

Zhenya sat up and pushed Sid over onto his back so he could straddle Sid’s hips. He ran his hands over Sid’s breasts, squeezing gently, pinching the nipples, watching milk well up anew at the tips. “How it’s my fault? When you look like this, let me suck you—”

“You’re the one who likes it,” Sid said, but then he looked aside because they both knew he was lying.

“Sid,” Zhenya said. He bent down to kiss Sid’s cheek, and Sid turned to kiss Zhenya’s mouth, light and gentle. His hand cupped Zhenya’s jaw as they kissed and kissed again, slowing things down for a minute, sharing breath. They were busy all the time with the baby, and Zhenya treasured these late-night moments that were just for the two of them.

“Hey.” Sid pressed his nose against Zhenya’s cheek. This close, Zhenya could feel his smile.

Zhenya kissed him once more and sat up. “Okay, let’s go.” He pulled his dick out of his sweatpants and pushed the waistband down far enough to scoop out his balls and cradle them in his palm, showing them off. It worked on Sid every time, and why wouldn’t it? Zhenya’s balls were magnificent.

Sid gave him a hard stare, but his eyes kept dipping down and back up to Zhenya’s face, and then he said, “Lift up so I can take off my shorts.”

The only downside to fucking Sid was that Zhenya couldn’t suck on his tits at the same time. In every other way it was perfect: hot, wet, teeth-grittingly pleasurable. Sid had been raring to go only weeks after giving birth, even before he was officially cleared for sex, but Zhenya had wanted to take it slow, ease into things, be gentle with Sid for once. For two months, they did everything else: hands and mouths, of course, and Zhenya took Sid’s dick more than he ever had and felt very modern and enlightened about it.

Then he’d gotten over himself.

“Come on,” Sid said, clutching at Zhenya’s shirt to drag him in. “God. You get me so—”

“So what,” Zhenya said, settling between Sid’s parted thighs, bending down to kiss Sid’s neck before he pushed inside. He knew what, but he liked to hear Sid say it.

“So fucking worked up, the way you—the way you suck on me,” Sid said, his voice faltering and dropping at the end, and Zhenya pressed his face into the warm crook of Sid’s neck and rolled his hips forward, burying his cock in the sweet clutch of Sid’s body.

He couldn’t have taken it slow even if they’d had the time for that; he was too hot for it. He could and had worked himself to orgasm against the sheets while nursing from Sid, and he was already so close that there was no holding back. He fucked Sid with quick, hard snaps of his hips, hoping this was doing it for Sid because he was too far gone to stop.

Sid pawed at Zhenya’s shoulders, his breath coming fast. “G, Geno, knot me,” he begged, lifting his own hips to meet Zhenya’s, all caution gone now, any thoughts of the baby forgotten.

“Sid,” Zhenya choked out. He pushed up onto his hands so he could see Sid’s face. “Touch yourself, you—”

Sid shook his head, his eyes shut tight. “Don’t need to.” He’d forgotten to tug his shirt down, and Zhenya got to watch his milk-filled tits bounce around with each thrust. “Just keep, like that,” so Zhenya kept going, just like that, and in another minute Sid groaned and tightened around him and spilled all across his belly.

Zhenya pulled out immediately, even as Sid was still coming, ignoring Sid’s noise of protest. He was too close. He gripped his dick hard at the base as his knot swelled and pulled himself off with his other hand, milking it out all over Sid’s dick and balls.

“Christ,” Sid said. He slumped back against the pillows, breathing hard.

Zhenya sank down onto his heels. His knot was fat and tight, and the head of his cock still dribbled come. “Sorry. I know you want, but—”

“No, I mean, it’s a bad idea,” Sid said. “Can’t lie here stuck together for half an hour.” His eyes lingered covetously on Zhenya’s knot. “Maybe next time.”

Zhenya flopped down beside him, ignoring the mess, still coming a little. He snuggled in and cupped Sid’s breast, angling his head so he could latch on again.

Sid sighed with deep contentment and began stroking Zhenya’s hair. “Just a little bit,” he murmured.

Zhenya grunted. Sid would fall asleep in a few minutes, and Zhenya would clean him up and tuck him in and go check on the baby. But not yet.


End file.
